The Core (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary The "Soul" of Gyrohem. The thing that keeps the planet from corrupting the Aethur. What keeps the planet more powerful than others, and to keep the planet stable. It stays in an eternal slumber until there is a major threat to the Aethur and Gyrohem. It shows no emotion, no empathy. This being, is the Core. The God of Gyrohem. Appearance and Personality The Core's appearance varies, but its usual appearance is that of a silhouette of a man in dark red flames. Other times, it can look just like a simple blob of fire. The Core has no real emotion. Its only goal is to "protect" the world, and stay in a long slumber when there is peace. It believes it represents the one true neutrality and law in the Aethur, being the Deity that stopped fights and helped collect order in the Aethur before it had to protect Gyrohem. It has a pacifistic trait unless provoked, and even can bring insight to others. It acts benevolent and kind, even though it cannot feel it themselves. On rare occasions, it may even send an Avatar of itself to handle the dealings of its creations. This is how the Three God Blades were created, when the Avatar was sent down and gifted three lawful individuals the blades, in exchange for their loyalty itself, and to do whatever the Core wished. It's wish: To keep law and order in the world. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: None Dislikes: None Hobbies: None Values: Unknown, likely protect Gyrohem and the Aethur Status: Alive and active (Doing what it usually does) Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: '''Unknown, seems Lawful Neutral '''Color Identity: Red/Orange Extra Music: * On The Battlefield (Core in battle) * The Core - Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Alternate battle theme) Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''2-A | '''At least '''1-B Name: The Core Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: None (Though it usually has a shape of a male) Age: Beyond the concept Classification: The "Soul" of Gyrohem, the God of Gyrohem, the Watcher, Deity, the "Sleepy God" (Zaunig's nickname for the Core) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Aura Sensing, Immortality (Type 9 as the Core's Avatar. Type 5 as the Core itself),' [[Adaptation|'Adaptation]]' & Evolution,' [[Durability Negation|'Durability Negation']],' 'Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation '''(On the people of Gyrohem only), Enhanced Senses (Is able to sense threats dimensions away. The Core itself only), True Flight,' 'Regeneration (High-Godly), All Types of Weapon Mastery, Void Manipulation (Is able to completely remove a certain thing from existence, be it physical or conceptual. This ability's less powerful on ones that have resistance to this ability or are on a higher dimensional plane), Meta-Power Manipulation (Is able to create, modify, or remove powers permanently with near to no limits. Resistance to this ability & being on a higher dimensional plane would reduce this ability's effectiveness), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Absolute Teleportation (Only when there's a major threat to Gyrohem & the Aethur. The Core itself only), Omnipresence (on Gyrohem only), 'Nigh-Omniscient, Ability Replication '(The Core can use the ability, or abilities, it replicated infinitely times better than the original user) and 'Immunity to Ability Replication on its level, High level Reality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Concept Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation '(Created the three God blades and finished Gyrohem by itself), Destruction, Power/Hax Destruction, Absolute Precognition & Absolute Clairvoyance (Is always able to see the correct "path" towards victory), Willpower Defense (Clarification on the ability here. The Core is only able to resist around 90-95% of the abilities listed on the clarification link),' '''can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), does not have the concept of "pain", does not need to breathe, Sealing '(Is able to trap Gyrohem's corruption from spreading), Shapeshifting & Size Manipulation '''(Is able to turn into practically anything), Abstract Existence (Includes being '''Non-Corporeal), Complete Arsenal, Absolute Resurrection, Omnilock, Paradox Manipulation, likely much more (said to have more powers than a near omniscient being can even comprehend, and only true omniscient beings could perceive how many abilities the Core has) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '(Has complete and utter control over all of Gyrohem's defenses, which consists of infinite universes. Even if it's just an Avatar, it still stomped a Final Form Linx Rifelson. Should still be far superior to the likes of Kiir) '| '''At least '''Hyperverse level (Defeated a serious Zaunig, and the battle with him shook the Aethur to almost an infinite scale. Simply by being a Deity, especially one of the most powerful, the Core should be a being of a nearly infinite-dimensional scale) Speed: Varies '''in the beginning of most of its fights (Keeps its speed slightly higher than it's opponent), '''Infinite Speed '''when it wants to finish a fight, likely '''Immeasurable at max speed (It is stated that the Core's full speed cannot be comprehended, as it transcends the concept of "speed", but it has been shown to do mostly MFTL+ and Infinite Speed feats). Omnipresent on Gyrohem (The Core could be everywhere on Gyrohem at once at any time) | Same, '''likely '''Nigh-Omnipresent at max speed (The Core's existence is spread throughout the Aethur. Most Deities and beings on a similar level aren't even able to touch the Core) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal | '''At least '''Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | '''At least '''Hyperverse level Stamina: Immeasurable '(The Core is likely above this concept) 'Range: Multiversal | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None/Varies Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is said to know nearly anything and everything there is to know all across the Aethur. Is able to name most of its abilities) Weaknesses: The Core usually starts off its fights with speeds just above the opponent's before increasing it (It only increases it when the fight drags on for too long) | The Core can only teleport when there's a major threat to Gyrohem and the Aethur. It cannot afford to drag on fights for too long, since most of its power drains quicker because of it being directly in-contact with Gyrohem's corruption, hence why it has to sleep a lot: to regain its energy for the next major threat. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Inferno: '''The Core shoots out small red and orange orbs. When it connects to something, a massive explosion that ignores all durability is created. The explosion's range can go from multiple kilometers, to being multiversal, depending on how much power the Core wants it to be. * '''Phoenix Flame Punch: '''The Core punches through the enemy. The attack would phase through anything, but whatever it goes through, will burn up from the inside. These flames ignore regular fire resistance, and the only way to resist the Core's flames is to be a dimension higher than it, or have extreme resistance/immunity to fire manipulation. * '''Core Burst: '''The Core releases a massive amount of Aura turned energy. The size of the blast radius and the power it induces depends entirely on how much Aura the Core releases. * '''Ability Replication: '''Each Deity has a power blessed by one of the embodiments. This is the power blessed upon the Core by the embodiment of Everything. Since it does not really have a "true form", the Core is able to take on the form of others, and use copied versions their abilities, weapons, and even mentalities and knowledge, just by knowing they exist. Combined with its power, it can use and fight with their abilities infinitely times better than the original user. The only limitations of this ability is that this would not work on anyone of a higher-dimensional scale than it, or that the opponent has a sufficient amount of resistance to this specific ability. Feats *Fought a multitude of beings similar to it, all of which were major threats to Gyrohem, and all were usually beings of an infinite-dimensional scale. *Fought a serious Zaunig. *The Core is a collection of everyone in Gyrohem. Once someone or something dies on Gyrohem, their soul goes directly inside of it, as long as it was created by the Core. Other '''Notable Victories: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) Zaunig (Gyrohem) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: The Core's Avatar | The Core Itself Trivia/Notes * Linx provoked the Core's Avatar to come out and fight him by defeating the current Three Protectors. Usually it wouldn't come out just because of that, but by Linx being a potential danger to the planet, the Avatar came out. Linx didn't know it was just an avatar at the time and thought it was the actual Core. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Immortals Category:Adaptation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Omnilock Users Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Gods Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Hax Category:Void Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities